


Ghosts in Black Goo

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Ghosts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Chaptered, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining Dean, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are in another foreclosed house when the leviathans show up. They go down to face them, but what happens is not what they expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happens between 7.10 and 7.15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I will be posting updates every other day for this fic. I am in school so I can't promise that it always be at the same time of day, but it's a finished fic so don't worry about abandonment. Enjoy, and prepare for angst.

Things were not going well for the Winchesters. Cas was dead. Bobby was dead. Sam was seeing Lucifer, but seemed to be dealing with it. Dean was embracing alcoholism, not that he'd admit it. Baby was in hiding so the boys wouldn't get caught. And the world was overrun with monsters that could look like anyone they wanted and wanted to turn humans into their brainless cattle-like food supply. 

It had been a pretty normal hunt initially for the Winchesters. They'd been staying in some two story foreclosed house in the middle of nowhere that seemed to be in decent shape. Even though no one had lived in it for a while, the windows, doors, and walls hadn't been vandalized and were intact, possibly because it was on its own away from other houses. It didn't have running water or electricity, but it was still nicer than most of the places they'd been staying in since the leviathan made them America's Most Wanted again, and definitely better than sleeping in the junker of the week. 

But little did they know the leviathans had found them, and the Winchesters would have to play a deadly game of hide and seek. Luckily they each had some weapons on hand. They'd already lived through fighting off evil doppelgängers before, so when they heard a noise from downstairs, the Winchesters quickly readied a plan of attack. When they were ready, Dean made the signal to split up and Sam nodded. They still had most of their gear downstairs so they couldn't leave just yet. They left the room they were in, each checking their weapons before going separate ways in the hall. Dean went down the staircase on one side and Sam went down the other.

They didn't count on the Leviathan turning into people besides them.  
__________

While the Winchesters were busy planning upstairs, the four leviathan that had found them were busy going through their stuff downstairs. They just needed a bit of DNA then they could be anyone. 

"Found something!" One of them called out. He held up an old cap with a bullet hole and a bloodstain on it and brushed his fingers around the hole. He morphed into Bobby. He looked at himself. "Well look at that. They kept the old guy's stuff after Dick killed him. Good thing they're sentimental." He smiled a sinister grin that didn't quite fit the face he wore. 

"I got something good too." The second leviathan flipped through a journal and found a hair stuck between two pages that seemed to be rarely looked at. He morphed into John Winchester. "Jackpot. Come get a load of this." He gestured to the leviathan that looked like Bobby while the other two continued to look through the Winchester's bags. 

The other leviathan touched it and also morphed into John. "Wow. Issues seriously run in this family. Wanna try this guy?" He grinned at his doppelgänger and handed over the hat. They both morphed back and forth between Bobby and John for a bit, deciding who was more pathetic. 

"Ooh I've got something good!" A third leviathan pulled a balled up trench coat out of Dean's bag and unfurled it. "Wasn't that angel who gave us a ride over wearing this?" 

The last leviathan, the leader of the group, came over and looked at it for a moment before nodding. "Yes. And now I have ideas on who else to be to get to them. Remember that other DNA we picked up on in the angel?"

The leviathan holding the trench coat thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, some boring human right? He barely knew these two though."

The leader shook his head. "Turn into him and go through his memories. You'll find something."  
He looked at the trench coat for a moment before taking from the other's hands. "I already have something in mind." He looked back at the others. "Split up. The plan is to hurt them as much as possible, but only emotionally. Dick wants them alive but compromised." It grinned." Now go. I heard movement upstairs."

They nodded and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked down the short hallway at the bottom of the staircase, gun at the ready. It wouldn't do much against a Leviathan, but it could slow it down enough for him to get his other weapons out. 

"Great plan Sammy. That'll stop the monsters!" Lucifer gave him a thumbs up and a sarcastic grin from where he was leaning against the wall. Sam stopped and adjusted his grip on the gun so he could press on the scar in his hand. Lucifer straightened out. "Aww really?" He began to flicker out. "I'll be back!"

Sam sighed and walked past where Lucifer had been leaning. At least the visions were limited to Lucifer now. The full on Hell hallucinations had been much harder to deal with. And then there was that time he pretended to be Dean. That was just confusing. Sam raised his gun and rounded the corner that lead into the main hallway. Sam saw a light in one for the doors and cautiously approached. He pushed the door open. Sam nearly dropped his gun when he saw what was waiting on the other side.

His back was still turned, but as far as Sam could tell John Winchester was sitting in the middle of the room. Sam shifted his grip again and pressed into his the scar on his palm as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain flooded his senses. When he opened his eyes, the thing that looked like his father was not only still in the room but had stood up and turned around to face him. "What the Hell are you doing, freak?" 

Sam froze in the doorway. It sounded just like his dad too. But his dad died years ago, and the last time anyone had seen any trace of him was when he came out of the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. But it sure looked like John Winchester. But they were going up against Leviathan, who could change their appearance at will if they got DNA. The only question was how they would have gotten John's. He and Dean had burned the body.

The fake John clapped his hands in front of Sam's face. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, or next time I won't let you off with a warning." He made a disgusted face. "What's your problem now, anyways?" He held up a hand before Sam could say anything. "Never mind. You've always had problems. You were never the good kid. Your brother always followed orders precisely, but you?" He scoffed. "You never wanted to do anything to help with the family business. You'd rather let the thing that killed your mother run free. And look what all that not caring got you." He paused, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "One dead girlfriend."

Sam stilled at the mention of Jess. It had been a while, but mentioning her death so cavalierly still made his temper flare up. But still, that was all old news. This monster didn't have anything new to work with. It was just trying to get a rise out of him. "You're not my father."

It smiled menacingly at him as it settled back into its chair. "What, you can't even recognize your own dad? I never imagined you were the dumb one. Why'd that stupid school even let you in in the first place? You should've just stayed like I told you to.” It paused and stared directly at him. “Certainly would have been better for your brother."

Sam had been slowly circling it with one hand on his concealed machete, but he stopped when it mentioned Dean. His brother never told him about what happened after he left for Stanford. He knew he was just doing what it wanted, but he couldn't help but ask. "What happened to Dean?"

The thing rolled its eyes. "The idiot was distracted and mopey because you left. But there were still monsters to kill, so we went on a hunt. The dumbass got thrown out a second story window by a ghost because his head wasn't in it. Without you to look out for he just didn't know what to do. He ended up just sitting around uselessly for weeks waiting for his broken arm to heal. Well, more uselessly than usual I guess."

Sam was finally close enough to kill it and began to draw out his machete. He looked down to get it out of the sheath. He could feel all of his old anger at his dad bubbling up. "All of our problems are because of you. Maybe if you actually did your damn job and looked out for us instead of chasing after monsters we wouldn't be so screwed up." He looked up and almost dropped the machete at what he saw.

Bobby's face now stared back at him. "Wow. Daddy issues much? But if I am about to die I should let you know: Dean was always my favorite, not you. You always scared me a bit with all the weird stuff you had going on. You were always such a freak. But your brother was always the normal one, so I liked him better. Just thought you should know." 

The sight of the man who had been more of a dad to him than his own father nearly made Sam stop. It was all still so fresh... But that wasn't Bobby. Bobby wouldn't say things like that.

It morphed back into John as Sam began to circle it again. "Didn't do the trick, huh? Well I guess you never were the type to appreciate family. You always just ran away, like a coward." He began to laugh, not even noticing Sam getting into position behind him. 

The head still had a smile on in when it hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean carefully went down the staircase on his side of the house with his machete in his hands. He didn't know what Sam was facing off against and it bothered him. Sam already had enough going on with the hallucinations and Dean just wished he could have gone with Sam to have his brother's back. But it had made more sense at the moment to split up, and he couldn't exactly go back and get Sam to go through the house together. He wouldn't want to look scared in front of Sam. Just because he'd lost Cas and Bobby didn't mean he would lose Sam.

Dean shook off those thoughts as he rounded the corner at the base of the stairs. He couldn't be distracted when there was some unknown in the building with them. He had to take it out and move on, just like he'd been doing for most of his life. Sam would be there when he was done, or Dean would just go after his brother. It was that simple. 

Dean paused when he saw a light coming from under one of the doors. Game time. He carefully approached the door, trying to be as silent as possible, and pushed it open. It took him a moment to identify the figure in the room, but when he did he froze. It couldn't be.

"Well look who it is. The good little soldier." The voice of John Winchester carried across the room and Dean only felt more confused. His dad was dead. He had been for years. How was he here? It couldn't be a ghost. He and Sam had burned the body themselves. A voice in the back of his head that sounded like Sam reminded him that Leviathans could morph into people. That must be what was going on here.

It looked at him a moment before talking again. "What, are you just gonna stand there and stare?" It snorted. "Well I guess you always were the stupid one. Just couldn't do anything without orders because you just weren't smart enough to do anything on your own. Is that what you're doing now? Waiting for more orders like the little blunt instrument you are? Because that's all you'll ever be." 

Deans shook his head. As jarring as it was for him to see his dad again, it wasn't real. It was just a monster trying to mess with him. He shouldn't listen to it. "No offense, sir," he said, letting the venom drip from his voice, "but no one's given me orders in a long time. I don't need some jackass making me do his dirty work."

It smirked at him again. "Aw, did you finally grow up? Well I guess it's good that you learned to order yourself around. No one'd ever want to stick around you anyways." Its smile grew when Dean tensed at its words. "What's the matter, did I strike a nerve? Surely you'd realized that by now. That no one wants to stay with your sorry ass. I mean really." It shook its head at him. "Sam ran away, I left you. But you just went after him then tried to find me. You never did take a hint." It looked him straight in the eye, a serious expression on its face. "No one wants you Dean. They all just get away from you first chance they get, even if it means they have to die to get away from you." It smirked again. "Just look at me. I didn't make that deal to save you. You're not worth that much." It shook its head. "Nope, I made that deal to get away once and for all. Even hell had to be better than getting stuck with your useless clingy ass."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't let it get to him. That wasn't his father. That was a monster. He looked it in the eye. "Cut the crap. Everyone's problems were with you. You were too much of an obsessed bastard to stick around for your kids instead of chasing a monster you'd never seen. Sam left because you were a controlling jerk instead of a father." He glanced down at his machete. "Besides, you're not really John Winchester. You're just another monster to kill." But Dean stopped short when he saw that it was no longer John sitting in front of him.

"Really boy? You're gonna get me killed again?" Bobby Singer shook his head at him. "Wasn't one time good enough?" He paused in thought for a moment. “No, two. I got my neck snapped in that cemetery for you idjits, and I got shot in the head.”

"Bobby." Dean's voice was barely louder than a whisper. But he knew it wasn't really Bobby sitting there. It was a monster, and he had to kill it. "No. You aren't Bobby."

"Are you really sure enough of that to put a machete through my neck?" It looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Dean's machete lowered slightly. He couldn't do it. Not to Bobby.

It morphed back to John and laughed at him. "I always knew you were weak. You're just so pathetic. You can't even kill something that just wants to mess with you and eat you just because it's wearing a familiar face. No wonder no one wants to be around you. You'd just get everyone killed." It sneered at him. "Your brother’s probably getting digested as we speak because you were too busy being weak and emotional to look out for him." It started to laugh again.

The mention of Sam drew Dean out of his thoughts. He had to end this so he could help Sam. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else now. He couldn't let it get to him. Dean focused on it for a second, making sure that it was still laughing at itself, then charged it and chopped off its head.

He didn't have time to be distracted by the bad thoughts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a random note: if you ever notice a typo or misspelling let me know so I can fix it. The closest thing I have to a beta right now is myself and the spellcheck on Word.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Sam regrouped in the middle of the house, each holding the lantern that had been in the room with the leviathan they'd taken out. With one glance they could tell they'd been through the same thing. Dean broke eye contact first, before Sam could start asking about it. Dean did not want to talk about it. He started to reach for one of his bags on the ground when they heard a click and another light came on. Both Winchesters dropped the lanterns and reached for their weapons but stopped when they saw the face of the man sitting in the corner, wearing a familiar suit without the trench coat.

Dean turned his head away slightly when he felt San touch his shoulder. "Do you see him too?" The younger Winchester asked, his hand shifting to the scar on his palm. 

Dean was still a little stunned when he nodded. Then he turned his full attention to the man in the corner. "Cas?"

The man sighed. "Nope. It's just me." He looked up at them. "Jimmy." As soon as he said it Dean could tell. His voice, the way he carried himself, it was all slightly different. Neither Winchester put away their weapons. He gave them a tired look. "Really? My life is ruined and you don't care just because I'm not your angel?"

Dean glanced at Sam, making sure to stand between him and the man in the corner, before looking back at Jimmy. "What do you mean your life is ruined? And where's Cas?"

Jimmy let out an exasperated breath and threw his hands in the air. "That is what I mean! No one cares about me anymore. Just Castiel." He turned to look back at them, staring them down from where he was sitting. "You know, I had a life of my own. A pretty good one. A wife, a kid, a normal job and a house in the 'burbs. But then I had to say yes to the damn voice in my head. And I lost everything." He paused. "My family was nearly destroyed the one time I got to go see them, all because I said yes. Who knows what’s happened to them since then. They could be dead." He let out a noise that was a mix between a huff and a sigh and stared at the ground on front of him. "Course that might be better. That way they wouldn't have to see that thing wear my face and commit atrocities pretending to be God." He sat there quietly for a moment with his head in his hands. 

Dean was too distracted by thoughts of Cas to notice that Sam had come up next to him. "Dean," his brother whispered, "it's probably another leviathan. We have to gank it." Despite his words Sam sounded a little reluctant, as if what the fake Jimmy in front of them said affected him too.

At that moment it looked up at them again, eyes filled with sorrow and pain. "How could you let this happen to me? Why did you let him take me back? Why did you never try to stop him? Is he so much more important than me? I had a life of my own. How could you ignore that and let it all happen, you sons of bitches?!" Although the words started off as barely whispers, by the end he was screaming.

Dean began to approach him. "Hey, I know you've had it bad, but we've all had to make sacrifices, alright? Cas-"

Jimmy cut him off with a sharp laugh. "Really? You're defending him? Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head for a moment, then looked directly at Dean. He stood up and started walking towards him. "Do you know what it's like to be considered crazy, clinically insane, by your own wife? To have your faith destroyed by the actions one of the very beings supposed to serve God? To finally get one chance to see your family again, only to not be able to see your own daughter because the love of your life no longer trusts you? To leave your family behind and go with two complete strangers because they say it's safer for your family? To have that be wrong and to get nearly killed by something wearing your wife's face? To then have to bargain with the very thing that caused it all and have to beg for it to take you back just so your kid can have some chance of a normal life?" Dean felt himself tense as it got closer, stopping just a foot in front of him, its voice once again dropping to a whisper. "Do you know what it feels like to get exploded? To have nearly every cell torn apart and flung in different directions, not for something you did but for someone else you don't even care about anymore?" It let out another hollow laugh and rubbed its hands over its face in a weary gesture. "So yeah, forgive me for not exactly being the biggest fan of Castiel. I have my reasons." 

At that moment before anyone could say another word Sam, who had been moving into position while it talked to Dean, swung his machete and decapitated it. Dean barely had time to step back enough to avoid getting covered in black goo. He looked up at his brother with a stunned expression still on his face.

Sam's expression was equally pained. "Sorry Dean, but it had to be done. It wasn't really him. It was a monster, another leviathan. Who knows what it would have done to us." His voice had an odd quality to it like he was trying to convince himself he was right. He looked down at the body and sighed. "Sometimes I really hate this job."

Dean nodded and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Me too." He looked at the decapitated head before turning back to Sam. "We need to bury these. Separate the heads from the bodies. Then get out of here as fast as we can. We don't know if they sent out the bat signal to get more to come. Let's get to work."

Sam nodded and went to get the shovels as Dean looked for something to wrap the heads in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Novak feels ok. I mean I love Cas, but he kinda destroyed their lives. But I also have a whole different fic (drabble) on Amelia Novak, so I guess the only Novak left for me to write about is Claire. But I make no promises about that happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I posted that last chapter this fic has lost a subscriber but gained a kudo, so mixed reviews I guess. Also while on the topic I'd like to say thank you to everyone who subscribes or leaves kudos (on any of my fics). It really makes my day to know that people like my stuff. Now, back to the story:

A while later Dean was in the backyard with his duffels, looking to make sure none of the leviathan got back together before he and Sam could leave. They had buried the heads and bodies in different places and soaked them in borax to ensure they wouldn't get any more unwelcome surprises, but Dean just wanted to be sure. He had Sam bringing the junker of the week around so they could leave out the back. While they were packing up and taking care of the bodies Sam had tried to talk about what had happened, but Dean didn't want to talk about it. He'd avoided answering Sam's questions and ignored Sam when he'd asked about it. Eventually Sam had given up and went to double check that nothing was left in the house. Dean was fine with that and took another swig from Bobby's flask. He would never admit it but everything had gotten to him more than he would have liked. It had dragged up all his inner self doubts and problems. And god, just thinking that sentence made him feel like one of those saps who complained about their problems on Oprah or something.

It had taken them a little bit to pack everything up since the leviathans had ransacked their things looking for DNA. The brothers assumed they had gotten Bobby's from his hat and John's from his journal somehow. Dean had wondered where they'd gotten Jimmy's from, but then Sam pointed out that they'd come over from Purgatory in Cas, but the DNA in that body would still be Jimmy's. Dean didn't want to consider the other possibility. He hadn't wanted to check his duffel for the trench coat when Sam was there because he wasn't sure if his brother knew he had it, but now Dean was alone. He looked around and then dug around in his clothes duffel to see if it was there. 

He couldn't find it. He began to feel concerned. He hadn't left it anywhere, had he? What if Sam found it? He definitely wouldn't let Dean get out of talking then. What if the leviathans took it? What if they destroyed it? They would too, just to mess with him and remind him that Cas was gone. Dean was about ready to dig up the leviathans and cut them up again when he heard a familiar voice from several feet behind him. 

"Hello, Dean." Dean turned around so quickly he almost fell over. Sure enough, the familiar face of his angel was there, looking as serious as always and even a little sad. The trench coat was in his hands. He held it up. "You kept it for me."

Dean swallowed, wishing he hadn't emptied Bobby's flask earlier. "Hey Cas. That's yours alright." His eyes flicked from the trench coat back up to Cas' face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead. Not that I mind that you're back, of course." He flinched internally at how desperate and emotional he sounded to himself.

Cas shrugged and got that little half smile he did sometimes. "None of us seem to stay dead." His face went serious again. "I suppose my father brought me back again to help clean up my mess." He looked straight at Dean with the intense stare that used to unnerve him, but he now felt like he missed. "Dean, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd have just listened to you and stopped working with Crowley..." He looked away first, his gaze falling to the ground.

Dean half ran to Cas until he was in his personal space with his hands on his shoulders. "No! Dammit Cas, don't talk like that. This was not your fault. It was Crowley's stupid idea to begin with, and you didn't think there were any other options. We should have listened to you and helped you out." Dean took his hands off of Cas' shoulders to run them down his own face. "Honestly, we need something good to happen right now. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going if we don't get a win soon." He looked back at Cas. "I'm just glad you're back. I missed you, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I'm up another subscriber. Whether it's someone new or the same person again, I don't know. But on to the story!
> 
> Anybody remember how many leviathans there were in the beginning?

Before either of them could say anything further, Sam rounded the corner of the house looking for his brother. "Hey Dean could you come out front and help with the car? I'm having some trouble getting this one started and cars have always been your area of expertise." He froze, pulling out his gun, when he saw that Dean wasn't alone. "Dean," he said, his voice low and cautious, "what's going on?"

Dean stepped away from Cas at the concern in his brother's voice. He held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Relax Sam. It's Cas. He's back. This is real." 

Sam didn't lower his gun. "Dean. Think about what's been going on all night. Did you even test him?"

Dean paused, now completely aware that he had his back fully turned to what he thought was Cas. Dean turned so that he was facing him again. "Cas? Is it really you?"

Sam scoffed, lowered his gun, and walked up to where his brother stood. "Dean, do you really think he'd answer that honestly?" Before either of them could respond he pulled out a small bag of borax and threw it at the Cas lookalike, who ducked its head and covered its face with its arms. The borax sizzled on contact. Both Winchesters jumped back as it started to laugh.

"Well, I guess the jig is up." It said, raising its head. The tone of voice and the crazed smile on its face made Dean's stomach twist with memories of the when Cas returned the souls only to get hijacked by a new monster. It laughed again. "And I almost had you too," it said, pointing at Dean. "But then the big oaf had to come and ruin it." Its face took on some semblance of seriousness again. "Just so you know, the angel is dead. We made sure of that when we shredded what was left of his grace. But you should have heard the way he screamed and fought his way out again when he thought we were going to hurt you. I'm just surprised that he pulled it off, and for so long." He paused long enough to turn his gaze back to the older Winchester. "He must have really felt something for you, Dean." At the older Winchester's name his voice dropped back into a perfect imitation of the angel's. 

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't told anyone how he felt about Cas because he was sure the feelings would never be reciprocated. After all, Castiel was an angel and Dean... well with the things he'd done throughout his life and in Hell he probably should have stayed down there. There was no way it could ever happen. "You're lying."

It just smiled at him and shook its head. "Oh Dean, would I really lie about such a juicy tidbit like that? I mean really, the angel fell for you, literally! How oblivious were you to never notice? All those long stares, all those comments from other angels, and you never realized a thing, did you?" It laughed again. "He felt for you the entire time, even when you screwed his sister, and you never noticed. How pathetic is that?" 

Dean stood there trying to process everything. There was no way it was true. But still, the thing had a point. All those comments from Balthazar and Uriel and Rachel, all those longing stares... He was so oblivious, and now he'd missed out. 

Sam had been standing there quietly, trying to ignore Lucifer's commentary on the exchange, but then he leaned in to Dean and spoke up. "Dean, we know it's a leviathan. We have to kill it." But when his brother's eyes turned to him with a sadness Sam had rarely seen before Sam knew he would have to finish this one as well. He backed off to circle around.

It watched their exchange with a head tilt like Cas. "What are you two plotting over there? Or are you just doing grief counseling for the tragic romance that never was?" It smirked.

Dean turned back to face it again. "Will you just shut up? We know you're not Cas, so don't even pretend with that little head tilt thing. You aren't him."

"Aww what's the matter? Are you all lovesick for your little angel friend?" It laughed at him again. At this point Sam was in position behind him and began to swing his machete, but it caught his arm, then grabbed him by the neck and began to hold him above the ground. "Oh, I should mention, Dick sends his regards. He knows you're alive and wants you brought to him." At that point Sam's foot kicked his leg and he squeezed his throat harder, making the taller man gasp for breath. "Of course, one out of two alive ain't bad. If I bring this one's body I won't even have to worry about stopping for snacks on the road." 

The threat to Sam's life unfroze Dean. He put his hands in his pockets, looking for borax, and eyed the machete Sam had dropped. He glared at the imposter. "Let him go."

It laughed again, not loosening its hold on the younger Winchester even fractionally. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I said so," Dean growled and then lunged at it, flinging the borax at its face and scooping up Sam's machete. Using his forward momentum, Dean charged past where the leviathan had dropped Sam to where it had recoiled and chopped off its head. After kicking the head away to prevent immediate resurrection he dropped the machete and ran back to check on his brother.

Sam was gasping for breath, but seemed to be recovering. He looked up to Dean from where he'd fallen on the ground. Dean knew that look. "Stop it, Sammy. There is no way we are ever talking about any of this. Ever." He grabbed his duffels and began to go to the front of the house, scooping up the trench coat from where it'd fallen on the ground.

Sam scrambled to stand up and follow his brother. "Dean! Where are you going? We need to talk about this! It's not healthy to bottle this stuff up, and we've certainly heard some big news tonight." Dean didn't even turn around. "At the very least we need to bury the body." His brother kept walking. "Dean!"

The older Winchester whirled around, clearly pissed off. "What part of 'never' don't you understand? Goddammit Sam, we aren't talking about this! Bury the body while I get the car started." At that he stormed away, mumbling about needing a drink. 

Sam sighed. He was worried about his brother. Bottling everything up couldn't be good for him, but here was nothing Sam could do if Dean didn't want to talk. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and looked around for a shovel.

At least the night was over.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! to whoever's still reading, thanks for staying with me and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if that last chapter was a little mean.
> 
> But here's the end!

Dean tossed his bags into the back of the car and leaned against the open trunk. He was exhausted. He didn't want to hope, but... "Cas, you still out there? Everyone says you're dead, but some part of me just doesn't want to believe it. Just come if you can." 

He paused a moment, waiting for wing beats or a familiar 'Hello, Dean.' When he heard neither he slammed a fist against the car. "Dammit man, now is not the time to stay on the sidelines." Dean let out a hollow laugh. "You probably don't even know what that means." He sighed and straightened up. "If you have any miracles at all left in you, now would be a real good time."

When there was no wings flapping anywhere around him, Dean sighed and went back to hot wire the car again. He just needed to get Sam and get the hell out of here as soon as possible.  
__________

Somewhere in Colorado, a man who couldn't remember his past sat up in his bed. "Daphne!" He shouted. He got out of bed, ran to her room, and threw the door open. When she sat up groggily he began to talk. "Daphne, I heard the voice again. It sounded like the same man."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You were asleep, right?" He nodded. "Then it was probably just a memory from your life before filtering through in a dream. You must just be starting to remember. Go back to bed."

He slumped in the doorway. "But he sounded so sad." 

Daphne looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "You can't do anything for him if you don't even know who it is. Besides, that could be a memory from years ago. He could be fine now. Just get some sleep, Emmanuel."

He sighed. "Alright Daphne. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow before I head out for the next healing."

Emmanuel went back to bed, wondering why the man in his head was so sad, and why he felt so connected to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I believe the headcannon (I can't remember who I heard it from) that the marriage between Daphne and Emmanuel was actually a fake and they just did it so they could live together and Emmanuel could have a base of operations without people wondering why he was living with Daphne. At the very least, that way Daphne isn't some weird chick that married someone she barely knew but instead was just being nice and giving him somewhere to work from. It would also explain why they weren't overly affectionate with each other.
> 
> But headcannons aside, this is the end of this fic, but I will be posting a short follow up soon. Thanks once again to everyone who subscribed and left kudos, you're the awesomest and you really make my day.


End file.
